


Seed of a Lie

by Luzulu



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Family Drama, Gen, Kid Sides, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patton isn't unsympathetic but he doesn't get along with Deceit, Pre-Split Creativity, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzulu/pseuds/Luzulu
Summary: ‘I think it would help us all out if we knew your name,’ Logic said, glancing back at Morality for a moment, ‘if you’re ready to give it?’The newest side followed his eye line back to Morality and pressed his lips together, and in Creativity’s voice he muttered, ‘It’s a secret.’Long before being banished to the dark part of the mind, a young and innocent Deceit tries his best to fit in with the ones who came before him.





	Seed of a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> The sides are like 5 or 6 but I can't write children to save my life. Bare with me.

For as long as they can remember, Morality and Logic have existed together. Morality swears up and down that he was around first, but as Logic likes to point out, neither of them can recall that far back very well. Morality’s assertion was just a feeling, and Logic was not one to put his faith into feelings. Having known nothing else, they grew together as a comfortable pair, glad to have the other to rely on as Thomas experienced the world for the first time. Their harmony was nice, if a little forced and rudimentary. They were young, comfortable, and only knew each other. It was, therefore, a bit of a shock to the two metaphysical boys when a third child appeared in their headspace. The air moved differently with this addition. A permanent and drastic change represented by a grinning and excitable extension of the right brain.

Creativity took a while to get used to. He was loud and brash, full of the energy of Morality but with none of his tact. He was ideas a plenty, a sense of pride, and plans for the future that were, most likely, unrealistic. Eventually, even Logic was forced to admit that the new side was a beneficial evolution of Thomas’s personality. The three worked well together. They made a pretty good trio, and young Thomas thrived as a result. For a while, everything was peaceful.  
  
On the day that the fourth side formed, the three were hanging out together in Morality’s room.

‘Well, I have a king, and kings rule everything, so obviously I win,’ Creativity proclaimed, slamming a king of diamonds onto the table.

‘No, that’s not- were you even listening when I explained the rules?’ Logic looked between the card on the table and the side across from him.

From where he lay, staring at the ceiling on the bed, Morality piped up, ‘I thought you had to be over eighteen to play poker.’

‘Where did you hear that? We’re not betting anything.’

‘We’re not?’ Creativity’s face fell, ‘I thought this was for Morality’s left over cookies.’

‘We wouldn’t want to encourage gambling behaviour in Thomas, so-’

‘If you wanted an extra cookie, why didn’t you just say so!”

‘Or a sugar addiction, really, you two need to think through your actions before you- oh.’ Logic paused, the air blown out of him.

Creativity ignored him, barrelling through with a huff, ‘Well I wouldn’t have agreed to this dumb grown-ups game if we’re not gonna-’

Creativity was cut off by Logic waving a frantic hand in front of himself, eyes apparently fixed to some specific spot in the mid air.

‘Morality, are you-?’ he stammered.

‘Yeah I- I feel it too,’ Morality seemed to be holding his breath, ‘Oh my gosh – this is exciting, right?’

‘A development, to be certain.’

‘I’m excited! What do you think – I mean there’s so many possibilities!’ Morality hurriedly shifted himself into a sitting position, his tiny fists practically shaking.

Logic met his eyes, ‘Many undetermined variables, unknown factors, but I could start making a list of probabilities, if you think it would help.’

‘See! I knew you were excited. You always start making lists when you’re excited.’

Creativity frowned, looking between the other sides, ‘Not to interrupt your two man tango but, uh- what’s going on?’

Morality turned to him, a barely controlled grin twitching at his lips, ‘You can’t feel it?’

Creativity pouted, ‘All I can feel is excluded. And...’ His eyebrows scrunched together as he concentrated, ‘a strange pull, I guess. Like there’s another star in the sky’.

‘Astronomy metaphors,’ Logic said, looking politely impressed, ‘maybe you are good for something.’

‘Exactly!’ Morality jumped to his feet.

Creativity’s jaw dropped, ‘There are two suns?’

‘No, you halfwit,’ Logic sighed, ‘there is a new side.’

If it was possible, Creativity’s jaw sunk even lower.

‘Really? That can happen?’

Morality nodded, ‘You happened, didn’t you?’

A smile started to spread across Creativity’s face, ‘I guess I did. So that means...’

‘We get a new friend!’ Morality practically bounced.

‘Maybe they’ll be someone to help me on my adventures!’ Creativity said, ‘maybe they’re here to paint with me!’

‘Hey, don’t I do those things with you already?’ said Morality.

‘Yeah, but it’s not your job, feels on wheels, I’m talking about a full time partner in crime.’

Logic coughed, ‘I hope you’re not thinking about encouraging criminal behaviour in Thomas.’

‘No, -I.’

‘And let’s be serious here, Thomas is never going to need two of you, Creativity.’

The ego bit his lip, ‘No, I suppose not. But seriously, you guys don’t want to imagine the potential?’

Morality touched a finger to his lips, ‘Oh, I have so many theories.’

There was a loud sound as Logic pushed his chair away from the table, standing up and clapping his hands together, ‘While appreciate you trying to think for once, would it not be more logical to simply go and find them?’

Creativity nodded, enthused. He threw the rest of the cards in his hands down on the table and stood, reaching for the wooden sword that he kept looped into his belt.

‘A noble quest then, for our brethren to be!’

The youngest side swung Morality’s door open with a bang, striding off into the hallway with his weapon held forward like a light. The other two shrugged at each other, and followed after him, card game entirely forgotten.

  
After about half an hour and many upturned pieces of furniture later, the trio remained a trio. Creativity turned back to the other two in the kitchen, stamping his feet.

‘Where is he? I didn’t know this was hide and seek,’ he huffed, crossing his arms.

‘I swear to you kiddo, when you appeared we just followed the pull, and there you were,’ Morality said, looking to Logic for help.

‘Well this guy is running us in circles!’ Creativity whines.

Logic seemed to think for a moment, ‘Creativity is the only example we have, but he could be an outlier. Maybe this side isn’t hard to find, maybe it’s just Creativity who was easy to find.’

Creativity rolled his eyes, ‘as much as I like to be told I’m special, that doesn’t help right now.’

‘Who are you looking for?’

All three sides startled, heads snapping to the shadowy doorway behind them, where a small figure now stood.

‘Yowza!’ Morality exclaimed, holding onto the counter top with another hand over his heart, ‘You could - you could warn a side, next time.’

‘Don’t worry Morality, I’ll protect you!’Creativity brandished his wooden weapon towards the dark figure. He was so far back in the dark of the utility room that none of them could make out any of his features, save that he seemed to be of a similar build and height as the rest of them.

Logic gently pushed the sword back down, peering through his glasses at their newest companion.

‘Hello there. I think we were looking for you,’ He adjusted his bow-tie, ‘my name is Logic.’ He held his hand out, but dropped it after an awkward second passed.

The figure didn’t respond, but Logic could see his head shift to the side, considering something.

Creativity looked between Logic and the new side, and cleared his throat, ‘and I’m Creativity! Sorry about the- the sword thing.’

‘I’m Morality!’ Morality said, waving, ‘what’s your name?’

A moment passed before the other side stepped forward into their view. Dark trousers, a blue sweater vest, a bow-tie...glasses.

‘I’m...Logic?’ He said.

‘You are not!’ As quick as it was lowered, Creativity’s sword was brandished again, pointed straight for the doppelgänger.

Morality gasped, ‘Logic? Are there two of you?’

Logic shook his head at Morality, ‘Not to my knowledge’; he turned back to the other, looking him up and down, ‘Fascinating, but I am Logic. Do you not have your own clothes?’

The other side frowned, looking at his outfit. As he looked, his physiology changed, freckles appearing on his skin, hair parting in a slightly different way. His trousers became cream shorts, his vest turned into a tee-shirt, while his glasses remained the same.

‘Morality?’ He said, looking towards the side hidden at the back of the group.

Creativity balked, ‘Did he just-? Is that possible? Can we-?’

Morality stared, seeming unable to respond.

Logic coughed, ‘No, not quite I don’t think. Try again?’

The other side shrugged. As the movement rippled through his body, his appearance flipped once again. A red and green tunic with leggings, a belt, and a toy sword holstered at his side.

‘No way...,’ Creativity whispered.

‘No way,’ the other side mimicked, matching the creative sides voice perfectly.

Creativity’s eyes went wide, ‘This is so cool.’

‘This is so cool.’

Morality made an awkward sound, wincing away as the other side spoke, ‘Eehhh, I’m not so sure that it is.’

Logic tore his gaze away from the newest side and quirked an eyebrow back at Morality, ‘Why is that?’

‘I don’t know,’ he whispered, hand lifting to his face so that he could chew on his nail ‘I just have a bad feeling about...that.’

Logic watched the as Creativity and the new side made mirrored gestures at each other, occasionally pausing so that Creativity could try to compose his bursting excitement. The youngest sides eyes lit up at the others joy, before flattening out to match his.

Logic coughed, interrupting the playful sword fight that was about to break out.

‘While I appreciate someone keeping Creativity entertained, I think it would help us all out if we knew your name,’ he said, glancing back at Morality for a moment, ‘if you’re ready to give it?’

The newest side followed his eye line back to Morality and pressed his lips together and in Creativity’s voice he muttered, ‘It’s a secret.’

Logic shook his head, ‘Okay then, do you think you could show us what you looked like before you met us?’

The newest side smirks, ‘Of course.’

Creativity falters, ‘Hey, wait, we weren’t done-’

The new side stretches his neck slightly, as a new form over took his body. His arms seemed to pull back in on themselves and he dropped in height by a couple of centimetres. More than that, his skin changed colour, his hair grew and styled itself, features morphing into someone who was quiet apart from their headspace.

‘Isn’t that...’ Creativity tried, looking to Logic for confirmation.

‘Emma, from school, yes,’ Logic said, squinting at the other.

‘Emma! How did you get in here?’ Morality gasped, looking around the room and towards the exits, ‘Did she come from the imagination?’

Creativity shook his head, putting his hand on Morality’s shoulder in a calming gesture, ‘Things from the imagination can’t get in here, you know that. And I’ve never imagined Emma anyway.’

Morality smiled, letting out a small relieved breath, ‘Oh, that’s reassuring.’

Creativity looked thoughtful as he patted the other on the shoulder, ‘Do you think other people can climb into our head? Do you think they’d need to make a hole?’

Morality slapped his hand away and admonished him for the morbid thought.

The new side watched with a tiny satisfied smile on his (her?) face, glancing up at Logic to see if he was similarly amused. Logic was not, and had his arms crossed like a teacher waiting for his class to shut up.

The new side seems to deflate, rolling his eyes.

“Ugh, fine,” he drawls, in a voice that sounded like Thomas, but not, and was certainly unsettling to hear spilling from the lips of their classmate.

The spat between the right brain forgotten, the three boys watched with open mouthed disbelief as the new sides features morphed wildly, mismatched, through a multitude of different kids that Thomas had known. Getting faster, the sides appearance flickered, flipbook like, until it finally came to a sudden halt, settling into the familiar form that they all inhabited. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a small waistcoat. He didn’t wear glasses, and he had a small bowler hat with a yellow bow tied around the top.

Holding his hand out to shake, the new side smiled politely at the others.

‘Nice hat!’ said Creativity, taking the offered hand enthusiastically.

‘We were just starting a game of poker, would you like to join us?’ Logic offered, inclining his head upstairs towards Morality’s room.

The new side grinned, seemingly filled with some kind of energy at the prospect, ‘Do, let’s.’

If the new sides left eye was a touch lighter than their usual brown, if it burned gold as they played, no one noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this fandom before, but from what I understand, y'all are very sweet so I'm excited.  
Sorry if this is mostly dialogue and dialogue tags! I've been writing a lot of script and it's hard to flip back into prose. Thanks for reading!


End file.
